Sunday Morning
by D.elicate B.oy
Summary: When you wake up sleeping next to Lee and Neji. You wonder what really happened Sunday night. Because...Tenten does, too. 'Babysitting', Apple 'killers' and 'Curfews'. Tenten x Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

**Slighty AU styled. Dont own Naruto. Enjoy.**

* * *

Well **shit**.

I turned to my right to find Neji lying next to me. I turn to my left to find…Lee? I slapped myself in the forehead; the birds chirping outside seemed to be louder than usually. The world looked wider and...—I sit up suddenly feeling sick…correction. I was going to be sick. Crawling out of bed with one hand (and great difficulty) I managed to find the washroom. Emptying whatever I had in my stomach in the toilet, I sat next to it and as the simple flush sounded like a bang to my ears.

"S-s-shut...up…" I mumbled the vomit taste still at the tip of my tongue. Finally finding the courage to stand up and not being afraid of emptying my stomach in…Lee's apartment? Yes, Lee's apartment. I held on to the sink and stared up at the mirror.

Well…hello beautiful, I thought to myself sarcastically. Blood shot eyes, a bite mark my lip…and neck? The hell? I pulled on Lee's shirt (that I borrowed...unexpectally) to find a trail of bite marks along my collarbone and...I pulled on the shirt some more and looked down. I blushed...maybe I fell? Into a pack of hungry dogs, I mentally shake my fist. Damn those Inuzuka's.

But seriously…What the hell! I looked up at the mirror; again, this time nearly choked on my non-existing vomit. Pale eyes and a dirty smirk was plastered on the oh-so great one named Neji. His strong arms wrapped them selves around my waist. I held my breath as he rested his chin on my shoulder, nipping at my neck. Wait…is this the real Neji I've known since—purr. Score. He found my soft spot.

"Morning, Tenten-chan." He purred into my ear, before kissing me. His tongue flicked at my bottom lip. I was frozen during this by the way. He suddenly spat, yup that's our Neji. Wait, rewind. Tenten-chan? Da' fuck?

"Morning Neji…" I murmured, I didn't bother looking up I found the sink real interesting right now.

"Neji? Don't you mean, Baby?" Baby? I'm seriously scared now. I whipped around, facing him.

"Bab-…" His lips pressed onto mines, his tongue nearly whipped my lips open (is that even possible?). Talk about cavity check, Neji or...'Baby' really did know how to kiss. I perched me up on the sink, I winced when I felt the tap poke at my neck.

"…What the hell!" I pulled back, leaving Neji speechless. Good morning sunshine was something along the lines of what Neji said. Lee's hanged on the door frame for dear life with one hand, while vigorously scratching in head with the other. Ew, fleas.

"Already on each other early in the morning? Geez…" Are these my teammates! Neji's a sex freak wanting to suck my blood, Lee's…well not Lee at all. And me? I'm sucha drama queen as always. Stuck in my mind rant, Lee dragged himself over to the sink which (I'm still currently sitting on.) Leaning over he gave me a polite kiss on the cheek and moved me off the sink. The hell? What am I rag doll to you guys!

Throwing me over his shoulder (He's Lee…he could do that.) he mumbled a low "Morning."

Crawling away from his grip I sat on his bed, shaking my head. What happened last night? I looked around the room, no Neji, no Lee, just me. Good, I sighed. I need time to myself to think. That's when it hit me. We...all slept together! Like a…dare I say it? Threesome, a cold shudder went up my spine. No, no, no…Maybe it's not that. Argh! I lowered my head, my hands digging into my hair taking apart my buns.

When I looked up again, I saw pale eyes.

"Neji!" I yelped.

He blinked, his arms were crossed against his chest; His normal attrite on. He glared daggers at me, yup that's Neji.

"We're going training. I'm guessing your coming…?" He raised an eyebrow, which quickly hid under his headband. Konoha, right. I'm a ninja too. Massaging my eye with the heel of my palm I shook my head. All I heard next was a grunt then the door click.

Man…what really happened? The guys acted all normal now and I'm the paranoid one? I sigh, this could become a habit. Lee's apartment was fairly clean so I got up. Doing my daily routine as home. Neji and me usually come to Lee's to unwind from everything. Since he wasn't home most of the time this was our second home. We had our clothes and…bleb you know? The regular. Feeling refreshed, I decide to have something to eat. After my little episode a girl does deserve something. Skipping over to the fridge…I frown.

Nothing! Gah!

-------

Finding nothing, Tenten found herself winding the busy streets of Konoha. Happily munching on an apple and kicking her feet against in the wall of the edge of roof, Tenten sat in silent only hearing herself chew. Closing her eyes she felt the wind blow against her face the perfect drama scene.

Until of course…he came.


	2. Chapter 2

**Slighty AU. Sorry for OOC-ness. Dont own Naruto. Enjoy.**

* * *

------

"What the…" Was all Tenten had to say, as the apple dropped out of her hand into in the depths of the streets. Someone had brushed past pretty hard, Tenten knowing that there was space for more than two people on this roof, whipped around to see her target.

Ebony hair…very very pale skin...and an Uchiha crest? Uchiha Sasuke!

---

I don't care who he is! He's gonna pay for my apple! My beautiful…tasty…shiny...er…off track. Attack mode! I got up; taking an orange from the bag I had next to me, tossing it in one hand. I aimed for his head and thought, Is it really an honor to hit Sasuke in the back or the face? I shrugged and called out his name.

He turned, looking as if his grandma died (Heh, she did…Oh…wait. Ah, Shut up Tenten.) He stopped. Being the weapon specialist that I am I threw it! Whoo! It's going….it's going…it's….blown to pieces?

"Hey! What gives!" I yelled, seeing the orange blow up to a million pieces by…a kunai? Sasuke didn't even move, he just stood there.

A snort of laughter Or something like that came from Sasuke as 3 ANBU squad members came the tree tops. Guarding Sasuke like a helpless princess, one of them spoke.

"State your business!" he demanded. Ooo, touchy touchy.

I smirked and crossed my arms. "We were just playing a friendly game of catch, right Sasuke?"

I tilted my head to one side, getting a good look at him.He shrugged, as soon as that the ANBU rushed back into their hiding spots. Tch, they must have taken Sasuke's language class or something to understand that shrug.

Silence. That's was it after they left. His eyes to my eyes. That's when I spoke.

"What the hell was that for!"

He blinked, still holding the dead look. "..Hn"

"You totally brushed passed me when there was enough place for your Uchiha-ness and made me drop my apple! And what the hell is with all these ANBU protecting you of all people!"

Now, don't take this the wrong way. I mean, this is got to the longest conversation I'd ever had with Sasuke. I mean a few 'hi's' and 'bye's' here and there but that's it. But nobody comes between me when I'm cranky, not even Baby himself! I mean…Neji!

"Well? Aren't you going to answer!" He kept looking at me…wait…is he smirking at me?

Stomping over to him, I glared. "Listen Uchiha you be--…" Damn. I lurched over two steps away from as I emptied my stomach for the second time today. Ugh, I wiped the remainders of my face.

"Hangover I see." What was I heard from Sasuke.

I looked up him; balling my fist I placed them at my side before the ANBU came out again.

"How would you know?" Again I glared daggers, I stepped closer avoiding the remains of my apple inspecting me he walked around me in a circle. Hmming and nodding, before stopping.

"The rumpled clothes, unkept hair, blood shot eyes, the scent…" He sniffed before scrunching up his face in disgust. "Of someone else house. All the symptoms of a hangover."

I laughed and smirked. "Ha, please Uchiha. How would you know?"

"Can you remember Sunday night?"

Then it struck me. I don't remember Sunday night. I looked down; I could almost feel Sasuke inwardly laugh at me.

"I don't but-.." Damn I hate getting interrupted

"Sasuke-san. We're going to escort you to your appointment in 5 minutes." An ANBU informed him, Sasuke just nodded.

I snorted, holding my ground. "Well well, looks like little Sasuke-kun has a curfew."

He glared at me, before giving me an in-describable look. Then he said it.

"Well at least I can remember what I did Sunday night." That's when he left.

Damn I think I need to lie down.


	3. Chapter 3

**Read and review. Dont own Naruto. Enjoy.**

* * *

Damn, he got me there. Uchiha Sasuke, got me. After left Sasuke for his little 'appointment', I left too. I walked over to Team 9's training ground.

---

"Nice of you of you to join us" Neji, muttered under his breath as he wiped the sweat off his brow.

"Welcome Tenten!", exclaimed Gai.

"Yosh!" added, Lee.

Tenten sighed and waved weakly. A long afternoon went as being paraded about the 'the Spring of Youth!' and something about more sleep and after getting beaten up and yelled at, Tenten laid in the grass waiting for something good to happen, nothing did.

"Tenten! On your feet!" Gai yelled from above her. 'Damn that man in green…' Tenten thought darkly.

Muttering she meekly got up, Gai eyed her giving her a questionable look. She shook her head and said 'training'. He struck an embarrassing pose and told her the news.

"The Hokage called us upon a mission!"

"And…?"

"You're going to be in charge!"

She choked on breath. "Me! Why? First of all what's the mission?"

Her sensei gave her a cheeky smile. "Actually, it's just a one person job. And you're going, that's pay back for missing half of practice" She groaned.

"What is it?"

"Keep watch of Sasuke! That is your mission, youth!"

---

What the hell! I twitched. Keep watch of that apple killing, psycho who needs to be baby-sat! I turned heels and left. Lee and Gai attempted to hold me back but I threaten to rip their eyebrows off if they held me back. Heh, rip their eyebrows…sounds like a good idea.

I didn't know where I was going I just walked. Through the streets and just everywhere. But I ended up in front of the Hokage's office. Slamming my fist on the cluttered table I looked up at her.

"Why!" I asked angrily.

"Because you're qualified." She was her answer. Qualified? What the hell!

I opened my mouth to spout something else out but she interrupted. Did I mention how much I hate to be interrupted?

"Out of all the genin's you seemed perfect for the task."

"Why, though?"

She blinked at her barely look at her before rolling her eyes, how un-Hokage like. Looked at her to go on.

"None of Team 7 is qualified enough to handle Sasuke in this state." Orochimaru…right. I remember.

"Team 8 has gone out on a mission already, Team 10…um…" She thought for a moment. Nearly yelling out an 'Aha!' She continued. "Sasuke would probably tear Ino apart. Shikamaru…has something better to do. And Chouji…has a family thing to do"

Why do I feel like what she's saying is bullshit?

"And as for your Team, Neji declined immediately and Lee…well you know." Ah, he is annoying once you think about it. "And you! You seemed perfect."

Before I started my rant she pushed me out of office, muttering "Be here by 8'o clock tomorrow morning, nice and awake! I need to teach you how to handle him."

With that, I was out.

---

8:15 am. Raining. Could this day get any worse?

---

Tenten slowly walked up the stairs, to the Hokage's office. Her sandals squeezing out the water sucked in by the rain. Sighing on each step she finally made it. Fixing her wet hair and clothes, she knocked on the door, while letting herself in.

"Nice of you to join us Tenten-san." Tsunade said, slightly amused by Tenten demeanor.

Tenten looked up to see Sasuke sitting in a chair and another one beside him, empty of course. Sitting herself down, Tenten coughed.

"Now that we're all here, I'll continue." Tsunade paused. "I've explained to Sasuke that'll he'll follow all the rules and obey..." He snorted. "Now Tenten, to fill you into why Sasuke needs to be baby-sat" The Uchiha glared at her, she continued to speak, unfazed. "Correction. Watched. Is because of the sudden events of him coming back from the Sound…"

---

Blah, blah, blah. The villages' Uchiha baby needs to be baby-sat because he might go crazy again. Kami-san! What's the deal?

"Tenten…? Tenten! Are you listening?"

Nodding, she sighed again.

"So…Tenten, you're on the job. Sasuke's now under your responsibility."

I shot up from my seat and grabbed Sasuke by the writs. "Great! Now I can leave!" Dragging, Sasuke outside the office and let go of his writs not even bothering to up to him. I let out a big sigh (Told you this would be a habit.) like I was holding my breath the whole time.

---

Turning to Sasuke, Tenten sniggered. He idly stood there with a grimaces look on his face while churning his wrist. Glaring at her, he was about to open his mouth before Tenten swiftly pressed a kunai to his throat a dangerous look in her eyes.

"Say, do, don't do or not listen to what I tell you to do and I'll kill your alright?" He blinked and pushed away the kunai, abruptly.

"Listen Tenten." She gasped a little and held the kunai down. He smirked. "Yes, I know your name and I could speak. The sooner you 'baby-sit' me and hand in my report, the sooner I get to be a free man"

She crossed her arms and laughed kunai still in hand. "Man? Ha, sure why not?"

With a smirk still plastered on his face, he tilted his head as if checking her out. "You're nothing short of a woman either." She blushed and smacked him.

"S-s-shut up, Uchiha." Once again she grabbed his wrist and led him the down the many stairs, once at the bottom he stopped in his tracks. Tenten was yanked back.

"What's your deal!" She spun around to look at him. He dumbly pointed a finger at absolutely nothing. "It's raining."

Smacking herself with the heel of her palm she grabbed him again and dragged him from the shelter of the building. "You're not going to melt your Uchiha ass with a little rain!" Her voice rang out.

"But is going to be wet, I hope you have extra clothes."

---

Pretty boy's a high maintenances bitch isn't he?

---

Finally get to Lee's, Tenten slammed the door behind her. Backing up against the door she slid down and water trail behind her. Sasuke stood beside her, dripping equally wet.

"Lee? Neji! Anyone home!" she called out, Sasuke raised any eyebrow.

"You're living with them?"

"No, Neji and I come here to unwind." She got up throwing her sandals into a nearby closet, Sasuke following close. Tenten stumbled into the kitchen to find a handwritten note.

_Tenten._

_We've got a mission. Won't be home for a week. Lee says to keep the apartment clean._

_-Neji._

---

They go on a mission while I baby-sit, great. I looked up from the note to see Sasuke standing there, just looking around. He's sucha little kid once you pass through the bastard exterior, I smiled. I guess was being a little too hard on him, but not too hard.

"Sasuke." He turned to look at me, a lost look in his eyes. "Just make yourself at home, I'm going to go shower. There's food in the fridge."

Watching him slowly sling into the kitchen, I went off to shower.

Ah, finally a nice shower. Rubbing the towel in into my hair, I let it rest on my shoulders. I heard a thump at the door but I ignored it. Sitting down at the edge of the bath, I looked up to my surprise…

"Sasuke!"

"Erm..." I threw my towel at the door (Hey, what am I suppose to throw?) before he scurried back, shutting it.

-_An hour later._

I breathed in, holding the brush in my other hand I opened the door. Poking my head, I turned to left and right. No Sasuke…Is that good or bad? I took my chance and stepped out, I pulled Neji's shirt lower over my short shorts. (Sasuke's nobody's special beside I bet he's use to it seeing all those girls trying to--)

"Rice balls?" I picked the plate up from the floor. It's still warm; I shrugged and took a bite from one. Hey, not bad. I guess he is useful. I walked into the bedroom. There he is, aww he's asleep.

---

Putting down the plate quietly, Tenten crept up to the bed. Sasuke laid there in Neji's short and one of Lee's shirts. Curled up into a ball he slept without sheets, twitching and turning once in while. She smiled, At least he looks normal when he sleeps, she though.

Sitting herself down near love seat in the room she brushed her hair.

-_Hours later._

Tenten stirred in her sleep, yawning she rubbed her eye. _1:20 am_ read the digital clock on top of the dresser. Turning her head again she dozed off, again.

"I know what you did Sunday night, Ten-chan."

---

_I know what you did Sunday night, Ten-chan…_ I know that voice..._Ten-chan…_ Sasuke!

I waking up, I see a blurry view of Sasuke. Growling I pushed back against the seat and tackled him into the bed.

"What'd you say!" I glared down at him, holding him by the writs I straddled his hips.

"Don't you remember my voice? My touch?" My sleepy side got me as I let him slip away from my grip as he ran hand down my thigh.

"What the h..." Before I noticed he flipped over, he straddled my hips grinding into them. What the hell is this? Horny Sasuke? Kami-san...

"Sasuke get the hell of me!" Soft lips and a rough kiss. That's all I felt.

* * *

**….Cliffhanger.**


End file.
